The Effect Slash
by needtoknow400
Summary: Is Abby really Gibbs' favorite and what is causing the strange effect Gibbs and Tony or having on one another? SLASH Don't like, Don't read.


Is Abby really Gibbs' favorite and what is causing the strange effect Gibbs and Tony or having on one another?

This has not been beta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

 **##########**

"You know it's true."

"McGee, I'm the Senior Field Agent of course I'm going to get read in on the case."

McGee rolled his eyes as he typed at his keyboard. "We all know that's not the reason."

Ducky and Abby, turned and looked at each other, eyes wide then turned and glared at McGee. "Don't say it." They spoke in unison. This had gotten out of control. After Gibbs, Bishop, Vance and Palmer had left the four of them were still in the bullpen talking when the conversation of Tony being Gibbs favorite started again.

"Don't say what?" Tony asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"You know what, we all know the reason you're Gibbs favorite." McGee scoffed.

Tony leaned back against the end of his desk, folded his arms across his chest and glared at McGee. "Enlighten me oh wise one."

"McGee." Abby tried to sound forceful and commanding, but the frightened expression on her face couldn't back up her words.

"Come on Abby, do you think Tony doesn't know?" McGee rolled his eyes again. "Everybody knows Gibbs is hot for Tony."

Abby' eyes slammed shut and her shoulders went up as if she was preparing to receive her first head slap.

Ducky glanced over to see Tony's reaction. The younger man's arms fell away from his chest, his mouth fell open, and he stared at McGee.

"Don't act so surprised." McGee shook his head. "Gibbs feelings for you are the worse kept secret in NCIS history."

When no explosion from Tony came, Abby opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Tony are you okay?"

Tony suddenly started laughing and wagged his finger at the group. "Okay I get it, this is a late April fool's day joke." He watched as the worried expressions remained on Abby and Ducky's face. Tony's hand fell to his side and his eyes went wide again. "Gibbs has feelings for me?"

The sound of the elevator opening caused the four people to jump.

"Oh god, it's Gibbs he probably heard everything!" Abby clutched at Ducky's arm cowering against him as they all stared at the elevator waiting for the silver fox to appear.

The older man walked off the elevator and paused when he saw the four people staring at him. "What?" He looked around the room. "What happened?"

Abby released Ducky's arm and took a deep breath. "We thought you were Gibbs."

Fornell snickered as he strolled over to the four relieved people. "No, but the look on your face's was priceless." Fornell stopped in front of Gibbs' desk and leaned back against it. "So let me guess, you were talking about the ex's or some other aspect of Gibbs personal life that you shouldn't be talking about."

"We were talking about Gibbs being hot for Tony." McGee spouted off. Abby, Ducky, and Tony again stared at McGee wide eyed and horrified.

"I definitely shouldn't be here for this conversation." Fornell turned and was about to bolt for the elevator when he was grabbed by both arms. Abby on the left, Ducky on the right. He glanced back and forth between the two people.

McGee chuckled. "See even the FBI knows."

Fornell jerked free of his captors and his eyes narrowed. "And the FBI is smart enough to know you don't talk about this especially here." He rubbed his forehead. "This is top secret, swat gear, talk in MTAC, and lock down protocols kinda shit!" He glared at each of the people. "Who the hell was stupid enough to bring this up here?"

Abby, Ducky and Tony all turned and stared at McGee.

Fornell shook his head. "It was nice knowing you McGee, I'll offer to be a paw bearer at your funeral."

Abby cocked her head and looked at Fornell. "You know something."

Fornell threw up his hands. "I don't know anything and even if I did….I WOULDN"T TALK ABOUT IT!" His eye's darted around the room to the ceiling, the floor, then to Gibbs' desk. "You know he probably has this place bugged." Again he turned to flee and was grabbed by Abby and Duck. He groaned as he tried to drag the two people with him and make an escape. "You can torture me all you want, I'm not talking!"

Abby and Ducky managed to pull Fornell back towards McGee's desk and push him against it. They let him go and stood in front of him, blocking any escape.

Glancing over at DiNotzo, Fornell saw the younger man was still just standing there dumbfounded. Fornell's eyebrow went up. "You really had no idea?"

Tony managed to shake his head.

McGee jumped up and took a few steps towards Tony. "You honestly didn't know?"

Another shake of his head.

"How could you not know?" McGee asked flabbergasted.

Abby, Ducky and Fornell turned to Tony with almost the same look.

"It is pretty obvious." Abby cocked her head again. "I really thought you knew."

"Me too." Fornell chuckled. "I figured you just weren't interested or were too scared to act on anything."

"I figured it would take a drunken evening for you two to finally, let it happen." Ducky added.

"Cowboy steaks, too much beer and Bourbon-" Abby smirked. "And Gibbs finally takes Tony against the boat."

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Tony yelled making the four of them jump.

"Right." Abby said as she started to chew at her lip.

Tony ran his hands down his face. "I'm going over there tonight for dinner."

A smirk started to curl onto Abby's lips.

"Don't you even!" Tony glared pointing a finger at Abby.

"Sorry." Abby pursed her lips together to prevent any further smirk.

"So you're not interested?" McGee asked causing the other three people to all look at Tony.

"What!" Tony chuckled. "Come on me and Gibbs." He started laughing. "You're all insane. He doesn't have feelings for me!"

All four of them started nodding their heads. "Right." They all said it in unison.

"Me thinks he doth protest too much." Ducky smirked.

"You're all crazy." Tony suddenly sat down at his desk and started to shuffle through papers. "And Fornell is right, Gibbs is probably listening to all of this." Tony against shook his finger at the four people in front of him. "And you should all be ashamed of yourself for believing the rumor mill and when all of you get sent to Antarctica…It will be nice and quiet with just Gibbs and me." Tony smiled triumphantly.

All four of them raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like that, just you and Gibbs-" McGee grinned. "All alone in the bullpen."

The three other conspirators tried to hide their laughter.

Tony glared at McGee then the glare suddenly faded and Tony's face went slack and he groaned. "Oh God." He dropped his head to the desk.

Abby walked over and rubbed Tony's back. "You really never thought of taking a ride on the Gibbs rocket?"

Tony's head popped up. "The Gibbs rocket?"

Abby shrugged. "The silver fox express, the Bossman Bomber, the Jethro Johnson, the-"

"I get it!" Tony rolled his eyes and slumped back in the chair. "What the hell am I going to do?"

Ducky shrugged. "That my dear boy, depends on what you want."

Tony swallowed hard as he stared passed the people and towards Gibbs' desk.

"If you don't have any feelings other than friendship." Abby chewed at her bottom lip. "Then forget everything that was said here and nothing changes."

"And if you have feelings for him, you know exactly what you have to do." Ducky half smirked.

Tony stood up and grabbed his backpack. "I gotta go." He made a B-line for the elevator before anyone could even respond.

When the elevator doors closed a wide smirk spread across Abby's face and she looked at the three men.

"Oh my." Ducky sighed. "I know that look. What devious plan have you devised?"

"Just a little something to help both of them see exactly what is in front of them." Abby wiggled her eyebrows.

"And you think Tony wants Gibbs?" Fornell questioned.

"Oh he wants Gibbs and I would bet money he'll make a move tonight."

"And what will Gibbs do when Tony makes a move?"

"That, is where we come in." She grinned at Fornell.

"Oh no." Fornell barked. "I am not getting involved in this! I didn't even want to be here."

"Don't you want Gibbs to be happy?" Abby pouted.

Fornell sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

The three of them looked at him.

"What, the man's a bastard whether he's happy or miserable." Fornell scoffed.

"Well then how about just knowing you got something over on the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Abby changed her approach.

Fornell thought for a moment, then smiled. "I'm in."

Abby grabbed his arm. "To my lab."

##########

"Refill?" The woman smiled at the silver haired man.

He nodded. "Thanks Ruby."

The waitress gave him a wink and moved to the next person at the counter.

"Figured after today you'd need something stronger than coffee." Fornell dropped down onto the stool next to Gibbs.

"Took out a terrorist, discovered Ambassador Edmunds was a traitor." Gibbs shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "Not really a bad day."

Fornell chucked. "I was talking about everyone finally realizing who your actual favorite is."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Not you too?"

"Come on, it's me you're talking too." Fornell smirked. "I already know he's your favorite."

Another eye roll.

"Tobias." The waitress smiled as she sat a cup of coffee down on the counter in front of Fornell. "Anything to eat?"

"No, thanks." He gave her a smile as she strolled away.

"Let me guess, you stopped by NCIS and talked to Abby." Gibbs loved the woman but she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"No." Fornell sipped his coffee. "I stopped by NCIS, McGee and DiNozzo were going back and forth about DiNozzo being your favorite and McGee being the red headed step child you take for granted."

Gibbs shook his head.

"And Abby and Ducky was trying to referee." Fornell grinned. "Then Abby told me everything."

"It was work, a case, it had nothing to do with anyone being my favorite."

"Then why wasn't McGee red in."

"It was need to know."

"And McGee didn't need to know but Tony did."

"Yes." Gibbs snapped.

Fornell laughed. "Whatever you need to tell yourself."

"One case, that makes Tony my favorite!"

"No." Fornell took another sip of coffee. "It's everything else that makes him your favorite."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"I already know how you feel about your boy, him being your favorite isn't some big surprise to me." Fornell chuckled. "Heard you two are having dinner tonight."

"Let it go, Tobias." Gibbs groaned.

"What I didn't say anything, just stating a fact." Fornell smirked. "But how do you get through all these dinners and late night visits you two share together."

Gibbs clenched his jaw. The anger causing his muscles to tense and his stomach to churn.

"I mean, come on. The guy you want spending all this time with you, drinking, batting those big green eyes at you, he's probably just waiting for you to slip up and cross the line." Fornell glanced at Gibbs out of the corner of his eye. "Look how he is at work, you say jump and he says how high. You could probably snap your fingers and he'd fall at your feet just begging for it."

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Gibbs snapped.

"Just saying I don't think he'd put up much of a fight if you just went for it."

Gibbs slid off the stool. "I'm hitting the head then leaving."

"Fine." Fornell caught the waitress' attention and held up two fingers. She nodded and a moment later two to go cups of coffee appeared on the counter before him. "Thanks." As she turned to walk away, Fornell popped the lid off one of the coffees, pulled a small vial from his pocket, opened it and emptied it into the coffee replacing the lid seconds before he heard the bathroom door open and Gibbs walked out.

Gibbs dropped a few bills on the counter and grabbed the cup of coffee.

"Have a good night." Fornell smiled.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Goodbye Tobias." He turned and walked out of the diner.

Fornell pulled his phone from his pocket, dialed a number and waited for her to answer. "The blue bird is in the nest." That said he hung up. He took a sip of his coffee and grinned. As quickly as the grin came it faded. If this night went as planned, Gibbs might be upset, but he'd let it go because he finally had the man he wanted. If anything went wrong, Tony had been right earlier, Abby, McGee and Ducky would be working in Antarctica and he would probably be six feet under. His only hope for survival if this went hinky would be that Gibbs wouldn't want to make Emily an orphan.

##########

Hearing the knock at the door, he walked over and glanced out the peephole. He shook his head when he saw the familiar woman. Opening the door, he saw her hold up the large cup of coffee.

"An apology and peace offering." Abby smiled softly. "And I promise no more talk of Gibbs being-no more talk of that thing we mentioned earlier."

Tony sighed, then took the coffee. "Accepted."

Abby threw her arms around Tony and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Abs." He kissed her temple.

She stepped back and her brow furrowed as she glanced down his form. "Is that really what you're wearing tonight?"

He gave her his best Gibbs' glare.

She put up her hands. "Right, sorry."

Taking a long swig of the coffee, the glare slightly faded and he glanced down at the brown dress shirt and jeans he was wearing. "What's wrong with this?"

"We need green." She smirked. "It makes your eyes pop." Oh Tony definitely wanted Gibbs.

###########

Squatting down, Gibbs poked at the log stoking the fire causing it to spit and spark towards the steaks sizzling above the flames. He stood up and wiped at his brow. Why did he feel so warm? It was a cool brisk D.C. night and although the fire had started to warm the house, he shouldn't feel this warm. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing a bottled water he opened it and took a long swig from the bottle.

"Gibbs."

Hearing the familiar voice, Gibbs stepped into the dining room.

"Hey." Tony smiled dropping the six pack to the coffee table.

"Hey." Gibbs answered making his way into the living room. He internally groaned to himself. _Why the hell did Tony have to be wearing the green button down shirt?_

Tony's brow furrowed as he looked at the older man.

"What?" Gibbs asked seeing Tony's add expression.

"You feeling okay?" Tony paused looking at Gibbs' face. "You're all flushed."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded towards the fire place. "It's just the fire."

"Okay." Tony let it go, even though it made no sense. Gibbs could wear a three piece wool suit in the middle of summer and never show that he was warm, sweating or even remotely uncomfortable. It seemed unlikely that a small fire would make him warm enough to flush red.

"Steaks should be just about done."

"I'll get it." Tony grabbed the plates from the coffee table and went to the fireplace and squatted down. Pulling his knife from his pocket, he stabbed one of the steaks and dropped it onto a plate. "Here." He turned around, already know Gibbs would be sitting on the end of the couch nearest him.

Taking the plate, Gibbs nodded.

Stabbing the other steak Tony put it on his plate and made his way to the couch. Dropping down next to Gibbs, he picked up a fork and started eating. "Awesome." He smiled through a mouthful. "As always."

Gibbs just grunted as he took another bite.

"I read the final report from Homeland on Ambassador Edwards." Tony continued the conversation.

"Me too." Gibbs nodded.

"She got a deal." Tony chuckled. "But not a very good one."

"Not good at all." Gibbs snicker.

Tony rocked to the side bumping Gibbs' shoulder and grinning. "You love when they get a shitty deal."

"Yes I do." Gibbs smirked.

Tony gave Gibbs that beautiful DiNozzo smile.

Gibbs felt the warmth envelop him again and the flush return to his face. He shook his head, then grabbed his water from the table and downed the rest of the bottle.

"Want another water?" Tony asked already up and heading for the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks." Gibbs said before taking another bite.

Tony returned holding it out to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and took it, opening it and taking a long swallow.

Sitting back down, they ate in silence.

Tony's mind replayed the words he'd heard earlier today and he finally found the courage he needed and asked. "Am I your favorite?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Abby's my favorite." He took the last bite of his steak and put his plate on the coffee table.

"You kinda act like I'm your favorite."

Gibbs glared over at Tony. "I treat you like my Senior Field Agent."

"Right." Tony stared down at his plate.

"Is this about me treating McGee like some red headed step child that I don't give a shit about?"

"What?" Tony looked puzzled. "Is that how you feel?"

"No, but everyone seems to think I do."

"I never thought that, McGee's just." Tony paused. "He's in a weird place with everything that happened with Delilah. That's why all this is bothering him."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"This is about us."

Gibbs glanced over at Tony and his brow furrowed. "What about us?"

Tony shrugged. "I'm your Senior Field Agent, but is that all I am to you?"

"What?"

Tony tossed his plate on the coffee table. "It's not a hard question. Is that all I am too you?" When Gibbs didn't respond. Tony continued. "Am I your friend?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Tony."

"Am I?"

"What the hell kinda stupid question is that!" Gibbs barked. "We're having dinner."

"And I've seen you sit down and enjoy a meal with your enemies, that doesn't convey friendship."

Gibbs stood up and glared down angrily at the younger man. "You show up in my basement two or three nights a week, have dinner here at least three or four times a month and what I let you because we're just co-workers and I have nothing better to do."

Tony shrugged. "I don't know, is it?"

"Is that really what you think?"

"You never tell anyone how you feel, how the hell am I supposed to know how you feel about me."

"I've made it very clear that this team is my family and that includes you."

"So…what I'm like a son to you?" Tony saw Gibbs' jaw clench and he actually started to believe that maybe McGee was right. "I know Abby is like a daughter to you, so was Ziva you seem to be building that same relationship with Bishop. It makes perfect sense that McGee and I would be the sons."

Gibbs took a deep breath. "If a father figure is what you need me to be…then I can be that."

Tony laughed. "I have a father, as fucked up as he may be, I don't need you to fill that role and I never wanted you to."

"Then what the hell do you want from me?" Gibbs snapped.

Jumping up, Tony barked back. "I want you to be honest with me and tell me what I am to you, what I mean to you."

"You're my friend, my family and I thought you knew that!" Gibbs growled.

"And that's it?"

"What the hell else is there?"

Tony folded his arms across his chest and stared at Gibbs.

Gibbs took a step back at the implication in Tony's eyes. Then the defense mechanism of anger set in and his eyes narrowed. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just imply that."

"Why, because you don't feel anything for me or because you're just too afraid to admit it?"

"You're out of line!" Gibbs snapped at Tony.

"No I wanna know the truth!" Tony snapped back. "Just tell me you'd don't have any feelings for me and I'll let it go."

"I don't have feelings for you." Gibbs hissed through gritted teeth and turned walking into the kitchen. He felt his stomach muscles tense and the bile rise in his throat as the lie made him physically ill.

Tony followed seeing Gibbs reaching into an open cabinet and pulling down a bottle of Bourbon. Grabbing a glass, Gibbs filled it half way and downed it in one gulp. "Guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, you were." Gibbs said not turning around.

Tony reached out his hand touching Gibbs' back. "I didn't mean to start a fight."

Gibbs swallowed hard as he felt his cock twitch. He immediately started his normal mental control tactics he had in place for anytime Tony innocently touched him. "It's fine."

"It doesn't seem fine." Tony's hand fell away.

Closing his eyes, Gibbs took a deep breath again trying to think of every repulse desire killing thing he could think of, but nothing was working.

"Gibbs." Tony said the name softly as he took a step back. "I shouldn't have brought it up, it was stupid."

"Move on." Gibbs said as he took a few slow deep breaths. When he turned around he saw Tony's face flush and his eyes dilated. "You okay."

"Yeah, just…" Tony shook his head. "Must be the fire."

Gibbs put his hand on Tony's forehead. "You feel a little warm." He saw Tony's eyes close and the younger man leaned into the touch.

"Your hand feels good…cool." Tony sighed as he reached up and let his hand caress up Gibbs' arm.

Gibbs felt his cock start to harden and he jerked his hand away, turning around and grabbing onto the edge of the counter. He closed his eyes and took more slow deep breaths. What the hell was going on? He had never had a problem controlling his feelings for Tony, never. So what was causing the uncontrollable reaction now? Gibbs mind raced through his day did something happen? His eyes suddenly shot open as the realization hit him. "Son of a bitch."

"I'm sorry, I just-" Tony reached out as if to touch Gibbs again, but stopped himself.

"I'm gonna kill him."

Tony's brow furrowed in confusion. "Okay, I'm missing something."

"Someone dosed my coffee."

"Dosed your coffee?" The agent in Tony kicked in along with the concern. "What, when?"

"The diner."

"How long has it been?" Tony asked trying to calculate how long they might have to get help.

"Little over an hour."

"Then we need to go." Tony grabbed Gibbs' arm and spun the older man around.

Gibbs jerked his arm away, but it was too late.

"You're-" Tony's eyes went wide as they shifted from Gibbs' crotch back to the older man's face. "Whoa! What exactly did you get dosed with?" Tony's mouth dropped open. "Did someone dose you with Viagra?"

Turning back around, Gibbs' hands clutched at the kitchen counter as he tried again to think of anything that would calm the sexual desire surging through him.

As hard as he tried Tony couldn't control it, he broke out in a fit of laughter. "Someone managed to dose the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs with Viagra!" He spoke through the laughter. "And I come over here asking you if you have feelings for me!"

Gibbs let out the breath he'd been holding. Of course the humor of the situation would blind Tony to the actual facts, which Gibbs was thankful for.

"Yeah, you should go." _Get Tony out of here._ That was all Gibbs could focus on right now. Get Tony out before he realized anything else.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tony asked reining in the laughter.

"Fine."

Tony was about to turn to leave, when it hit him and he stopped, his head cocked slightly. "Viagra doesn't make you hard."

 _Fuck._ Gibbs' eyes closed and his grip on the counter tightened.

"It keeps you hard." Tony paused. "Something or someone has to arouse you."

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Tony, just leave."

Tony took a step towards Gibbs and let his hand caress the small of Gibbs' back. "Make me."

Gibbs spun around and grabbed Tony by both arms. "Please, leave." The words were spoken as a plea.

Tony actually moaned out loud at Gibbs' touch. "Why did you lie to me?" Tony paused. "You never lie to me."

The hurt look in Tony's eyes made Gibbs' heart break. He let go of the younger man and swallowed hard.

Tony moved closer, his green eyes searching steely blue. "Tell me the truth?"

Which truth? Gibbs thought to himself. The truth of the moment that he wanted to fuck Tony right now, here in the kitchen. The truth that since they had met in Baltimore, he'd wanted the younger man. Or the ultimate truth…that he had been in love with Tony for years.

Tony's fingers suddenly brushed across the button on Gibbs' jeans. "Do you want me?"

"Tony don't." Gibbs growled. This can't happen.

Tony slipped the button free and his fingers found the zipper pull, he was just about to unzip Gibbs' pants when Gibbs grabbed his hands stopping his movement. Again, the touch caused Tony to moan.

Gibbs stared at Tony a moment.

"Your touch just feels so good." Tony licked his dry lips. "Like I can feel it through my whole body."

"Did someone give you something to drink today?"

Tony shrugged. "Abby brought me a coffee before I came over here." He broke free of Gibbs hold and let his hands caress up Gibbs' chest. His fingers feeling every peak and valley of the muscles of Gibbs' chest.

Again, Gibbs grabbed Tony's wrist, jerking the younger man's hands from his body and holding them out in front of him. "She gave you something."

"What?" Tony tried to ignore the heat surging through his body, Gibbs' hands still holding his wrist caused his entire body to cover with goosebumps. "What do you think she gave me?"

"By your reaction I would say ecstasy or something similar." Gibbs let go of Tony's wrist and walked away from the counter towards the fridge, wanting to put space between them.

"Wow, okay." Tony shook his head trying to shake the sexual need that seemed to completely cloud his brain.

"You need to leave." Gibbs leaned back against the fridge thankful for the coolness of it.

"Right, I should leave, because you know what will happen if I stay." Tony sighed not moving.

Gibbs swallowed hard. God he would love to hear exactly what Tony thought would happen.

Tony saw the questioning look in Gibbs' eyes and he took a step towards the older man. "You do know what will happen if I stay?" He stopped with less than a step between them.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Well…" Tony glanced down at the bulge in Gibbs' pants then back up into the dilated steel blue eyes. Then his fingers again found the zipper pull. "If I stay the first thing I'll do is drop to my knees and suck your hard cock." Tony heard the stifled groan from Gibbs. "Then I'll beg you to fuck me until we forget there was anyone before you and I."

Gibbs' arm shot out and he grabbed Tony by the side of the neck jerking the younger man to him. He stared at Tony's lips, his mind and body waging a war for control. His mind telling him this wasn't right, they'd both been drugged. His body telling him this was everything he'd ever wanted and he needed to take it. He seized Tony's lips, devouring the man with a need that he suddenly had no control over. He wanted to kiss Tony for hours, learn everything the younger man wanted from a kiss, taste ever minute piece of Tony's lips and mouth, rival in the softness and the sweetness.

Tony pulled away and was about to drop down when Gibbs latched onto his biceps.

"Is this really what you want?" The situation, the drugs, and the raw emotion, Gibbs didn't want Tony to do this for the wrong reasons. "Tony I don't want you to regr-"

Tony broke free and dropped to his knees before Gibbs could protest. He nibbled at the hard cock underneath the denim. His fingers found the zipper pull and slowly started to draw it down.

Gibbs watched mesmerized as the zipper was undone and his jeans were pulled down just passed his hips. His cock sprang free and Tony licked his lips.

Tony's tongue flicked out taking the first taste of Gibbs and causing the older man to moan. Then he was licking up the underside of Gibbs' cock, his hand gently massaging Gibbs' balls. Tony wanted to take it slow, enjoy it but the need was too great. He sucked in the head of Gibbs' cock letting his tongue lick across the head.

"Fuck, Tony." Gibbs groaned as his body shivered. He reached back and clutched at the sides of the refrigerator for stability as Tony took more of his cock. Gibbs' head dropped back as he tried to convince himself this wasn't some dream or fantasy. When Tony reached the base of his cock he almost came and he realized it wasn't a dream. In his dreams he had more self-control, right now all he wanted to do was fuck Tony's mouth till he came. Before he could even try to regain control, Tony was bobbing over his length. "Tony." Gibbs growled the name as his head came up and he looked down at the younger man. Gibbs breathe caught in his throat as he watched Tony gulp down his entire cock. He wouldn't last and he didn't care because there was so much more he wanted to do to and with Tony. Ripping his right hand from the fridge, Gibbs' fingers combed through Tony's hair waiting for the moment he knew was close. It took only a few more passes over his cock and Gibbs felt the heat at the base of his spine. "I'm gonna come." Gibbs groaned as his fingers knotted in Tony's hair. "Oh fuck yes." Gibbs thrust his hips up as he forced Tony's mouth down the length of his cock and came. His body shuddered and he couldn't breathe, he let go of Tony's head and clutched at the fridge again afraid his knees would give out.

Tony stayed there taking it all, until Gibbs cock went semi-flaccid. He was suddenly grabbed by the biceps and jerked to his feet. Before he could say or do anything, Gibbs crushed their lips together, the older man's tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Tony gave into the assault meeting Gibbs demands and wanting more.

Gibbs pulled back and stared into the haunting green eyes that were now almost black.

"I need more." Tony groaned in desperation. "I need to touch you…all of you." When Gibbs didn't respond Tony sighed. "What is it?"

"I'm trying to decide where I want to take you." Gibbs sighed. "The couch, the bed or right here on the kitchen floor."

Tony tugged Gibbs' jeans down the rest of the way and they pooled at Gibbs' feet. Then he pushed the sweatshirt up Gibbs' chest. Taking the hint Gibbs lifted his arms and Tony removed the sweatshirt, tossing it aside. Then without warning, Tony's hands and lips were on Gibbs' naked body.

Gibbs' eyes closed as fingers explored his ribs, then back and butt. Tony's body pressed against his as at the same time warm lips kissed and nibbled at his throat. Gibbs cupped Tony's ass, crushing their hard cocks together. He felt the moan against his throat as Tony started rocking his hips creating friction between them.

Then Tony jerked away. "Need to feel you against me." Practically ripping his pants off and removing his shirt over his head. He tugged Gibbs downward and willing Gibbs' body slid down the fridge door until he was sitting on the floor with a naked Tony in his lap.

"Fuck." Gibbs hissed as Tony rocked over his hard cock. Wrapping an arm around Tony's waist, he crushed their upper bodies together as he attacked Tony's throat.

Tony's head fell back offering his throat to Gibbs and feeling the teeth biting at the tender flesh. He never felt anything so intensely. He could feel his blood surging through his veins, could feel Gibbs' lips and teeth as if they were everywhere, every touch like some blanket enveloping his entire being, every minute movement like an earthquake in his soul.

Gibbs' fingers knotted in the hair on the back of Tony's head and jerked the man's head back. He stared into the blackened eyes and waited.

"Fuck me." Tony begged breathlessly. "Please Jethro."

Letting go of Tony's hair, Gibbs shoved two calloused fingers between Tony's lips and the younger man greedily licked and sucked on them. Lust filled blue eyes watched Tony expertly coat the fingers with saliva then let the fingers fall from his lips. Tony raised up slightly waiting. Gibbs' eyes fixed on Tony's as his hand slipped down between them, found their way between Tony's ass checks and unceremoniously jab both fingers into Tony.

Tony gasped for breath, clutching at Gibbs' shoulders as the pleasurable pain coursed through him. The fingers worked in and out, scissoring inside him until he was moaning with pleasure. His head fell forward, their foreheads touching as Tony cupped the side of Gibbs' face. The world behind his closed eyes became a mosaic of vibrant colors, blues, greens, yellows, and reds. Each color a strange shaped piece of the art that would grow and explode, then reform, only for another color to explode, over and over again. As the yellow pieces started to explode again, his body started to feel as if he were floating. He felt a brief sting of pain and then his body settled again. Something had changed. The mosaic started to fade away replaced by a whispered melody, music, deep, soulful, then darkly passionate. It was beautiful, erotic and every fiber of Tony's being pleaded for more. Suddenly the variation of the melody changed it became more frantic with heavy beats and his eyes fluttered open.

"Tone." Gibbs growled, his fingertips dug into Tony's hips as he raised and lowered the younger man over his cock.

"Jethro." Tony moaned as he slammed down onto Gibbs' cock.

"Fuck." Gibbs hissed as he rocked Tony over his cock, making short quick thrust up with his hips.

Tony cried out as each movement brushed Gibbs' cock against his prostate. He slumped against Gibbs' body, his arms wrapped around the older man's neck as his body seemed to melt into Gibbs'. Suddenly he mentally shattered into a million pieces. The glass like shards of his body scattering throughout the kitchen.

Gibbs buried his head in the crook of Tony's shoulder biting down as he felt another wave wash over him. He jabbed his cock deep into Tony thinking he was about to come. Then he realized he hadn't come, Gibbs groaned as his still hard cock started to ache. Tony had started rocking back and forth. "Tony, please, I-"

"Again." Tony pleaded. "Fuck me again." Suddenly, he was on his back on the kitchen floor, the coolness of the linoleum floor a welcome relief to the fire of his overheated body. Then a whimper as his body was separated from Gibbs. He reached up clutching at Gibbs' rib cage and yanking the man down against him. "I need you." Tony begged. His mouth fell open and his eyes closed as he felt the pressure of Gibbs cock against his opening and the head slipped inside him.

Gibbs lunged forward and he felt the body under him trembled.

"More." Tony demanded as his legs wrapped around Gibbs' hips drawing him deeper.

Gibbs' back arched as his cock sank into Tony his right palm landed on the floor beside Tony's head, the other knotted into Tony's hair.

"Tell me you want me." Tony whispered breathlessly. "I need to hear it."

"I want you." Gibbs growled against Tony's ear as he drew his cock almost out then slammed back in hearing the whimper of need from Tony. "I've always wanted you."

Tony felt the words worm their way into his mind, then into his soul. He wanted to confess, tell Gibbs everything he'd been keeping secret for so many years. He wanted absolution and Gibbs was the only one that could give it to him. Yet when he opened his mouth to speak all that he could manage was a needful moan. His hands clawed up Gibbs' back feeling the rippling of the taunt muscles under his touch. He felt drips of sweat from Gibbs' body fall onto his chest and it pounded against him like a wave washing on the shore. It was like every sound, every word, every touch was magnified and he never wanted the feeling to end.

Gibbs grunted and groaned as he felt the fingertips dig into his flesh. His thrusts quickened, each thrust shoving Tony's body forward. The madness had taken over, his control had completely crumbled and there was nothing but the two of them. The only thought in Gibbs' mind was Tony and he welcomed it. The release caught him completely off guard and he let out some animalist scream as he slammed into Tony, crushed their bodies together and came.

#########

Tony shot upright out of a dead sleep and he instantly felt the ache throughout his entire body. Where was he? He took a slow deep breath. The smell of sawdust and old spice assaulted his nose. "Oh God it wasn't a dream." He glanced around the moon lit room, then down at the bed. Gibbs was asleep on his side facing Tony, the blanket pulled up to his belly button. Everything from earlier in the evening flooded back and Tony felt the familiar warmth spread throughout his body. His skin started to tingle as flashes of them making love zipped through his mind. He glanced back down at the body next to him and felt his cock start to harden. He groaned as he rubbed his drumming forehead. The drug was still coursing through his system and it definitely wanted more, more of the man asleep next to him.

He flopped back down onto the bed and took slow deep breathes trying to convince his mind that he needed rest, but his body had other ideas. He rolled onto his side towards Gibbs. Involuntarily his hand caressed down the older man's stomach pausing as he reached the edge of the blanket. Gibbs normally wasn't a heavy sleeper, but being dosed with Viagra and a night of seemly endless lovemaking will take its toll on even the best of men. Then his hand slipped under the blanket and brushed against Gibbs' cock. Tony immediately felt the response, the cock under his fingertips started to harden. Pushing the blanket down, Tony's hand wrapped around Gibbs' cock and gently started to stroke over its length. Gibbs purred in his sleep and Tony bit his lip to stifle a moan. His inhibitions still lowered, it suddenly became a game to Tony. How far could he take Gibbs without waking the older man up? A few more strokes and Tony wanted more, so much more. Rolling onto his side facing away from Gibbs, Tony reached back and gently took Gibbs' cock and guided it to the mark. Slowly he pushed back until the head of Gibbs' cock slipped inside him. Inch by inch he enveloped Gibbs' length. His eyes closed when their bodies were completely joined and he savored the sensation of just having Gibbs' inside him. An arm slide around Tony's waist tugging their bodies together and he was sure Gibbs had woken up. Instead, the man settled against him without any further movement.

"Gibbs?" Tony whispered the name and there was no response. "Jethro?" Still nothing. Rocking his hips, the slight movement was just enough to fuel the need within him. Wrapping his hand around his own hard cock, Tony created a methodical rhythm between his hand and hips. It felt amazing, naughty and erotic, a combination that was quickly pushing him towards the edge. That's when he heard the growl against his ear, felt the crushing force of Gibbs' arm across his stomach. He gasped for breath as Gibbs jabbed forward driving his cock against Tony prostate.

"You are a very bad boy." Gibbs hissed against Tony's ear as he lunged into the younger man.

"Yes, God yes." Tony groaned.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's wrist ripping the hand away from Tony's cock. "You don't deserve to come."

"I don't."

"What you deserve-" Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony's jugular. "Is to be taught a lesson." He bit down hard tasting Tony's pulse as he pistoned into the younger man.

"Fuck yes." Tony sighed as his body trembled. Reaching back, he clutched at Gibbs hip, clawing at the flesh. Basking in the sensation, his body a flame, Gibbs suddenly stopped and pulled his cock completely out leaving the head pressed against Tony's sphincter.

"No, please" Tony pleaded pushing back trying to drive Gibbs' cock back inside him.

"I would think you'd be tired and sore after all the times I fucked already." Gibbs pinched Tony's nipple. "But whatever drug you were slipped is still coursing through your system." He pushed the head of his cock back inside Tony, drawing a guttural moan from the younger man. Then he pulled out again. "And you just need more."

"Yes!" Tony whimpered at the loss. "I need more, I need you."

Gibbs slammed back into Tony and just stayed there. The effects of the Viagra had already worn off and his normal control was now firmly in place. "I could just stay like this all night, not fucking you just enjoying the feel of my cock buried inside your tight ass."

"Jethro." The name came out in a long moan as Tony rocked his hips tried to create any kind of movement between them.

Gibbs palm sprawled out across Tony's stomach, his fingertips digging in hindering Tony's movement. "Fucking yourself on my cock while I sleep." Gibbs nipped at Tony's earlobe. "What other naughty fantasies do have running around in that dirty mind of yours?" He punctuated the questions with a lunge of his hips and Tony's body shuddered.

"So many." Tony moaned as the countless fantasies he'd had of them raced through his mind.

"Do I fuck you at work?"

"Yes." Tony thought of all the places he'd wanted them to have sex. "The elevator, MTAC, Autopsy, Interrogation, Vance's office, the evidence locker."

Gibbs groaned and rocked his hips slightly. So many times he'd wanted to stop the elevator and fuck Tony senseless. "What else?"

"I want you to spank me." Tony couldn't stop the words from rolling from his tongue, the drugs still making him want to confess it all. "Bend me over your knee or over the desk."

"You definitely deserve to be spanked." Gibbs growled as he started to make quick little thrust into Tony. "And tied up."

"Yes!"

"I know there's more." Gibbs' hand caressed down Tony's chest and his fingers brushed up the length of Tony's hard cock. "Tell me and I might make you come."

"Toys." Tony felt the hand wrap around his cock. "Butt plugs, cock rings, dildo's, all of it."

"I nice tight vibrating cock ring that I control while I fuck you." Gibbs was fucking Tony again, slow long movements as he jacked Tony off.

"Oh God Jethro." The euphoria was spreading through Tony's body, the confession heightening the arousal.

"How long?" Gibbs wanted to know, needed to know, how long Tony had wanted him.

"Year." Tony admitted. "So many years that I can't remember when I didn't love you."

The words made Gibbs' heart stop. He'd expected an admission of desire, want, but not love. Burying his cock inside top, he stilled again as he jerked Tony off hard and fast. "Say it."

"I love you, Jethro." Tony's muscles started to tense as the tingling shot out from his spine and coursed through his entire body. He opened his mouth to scream but it lodged in his throat as he came. A second later he felt the warmth fill him and Gibbs cried out. The last thing he remember was the whispered I love you Tony.

##########

The light across his eye lids caused him to stir and he smiled as hugged the pillow and the familiar scent filled his senses. He smiled. He was in Gibbs' bed and they had made love, over and over again. He rolled over to touch the body next to him but the bed was empty. Tony sighed as he stared at the empty space. All of a sudden worry set in, what if he was wrong, what if the whispered words had been his imagination, the drugs, or some wishful thinking. He blew out a breath and then took a deep breath in, the strong coffee aroma tickling his nose. "Only one way to find out." Wrapping the sheet around his whole body like some protective cocoon, Tony climbed out of the bed and headed down the stairs.

Tony walked silently through the empty living room and paused as he entered the dining room. Gibbs was standing in the kitchen filling his coffee cup. As Tony stood there, Gibbs finished filling his cup then reached in the cabinet, pulled down another mug and the sugar. Then he picked up his mug, turned around and looked at Tony. He took a sip of his coffee and stared at the younger man.

"Hi." Tony groaned to himself. _What the hell, who says hi._

"Hi." Gibbs nodded back.

"Coffee smells good." Tony said as he slowly made his way into the kitchen.

"Just made a fresh pot."

"You've been up awhile?"

"Few hours." Gibbs took another sip of his coffee. "Want some."

Tony nodded taking the last few steps that placed him directly before Gibbs. He saw Gibbs' eyes skim down his sheet covered body.

Gibbs sat his mug down and signed. "Never thought someone would look so sexy in a sheet."

That million watt DiNozzo smile spread across Tony's face and he saw the smirk curl on Gibbs' lips.

Reaching out Gibbs fingertips barely touched the sheet and Tony slid up against him. Wrapping an arm around Tony's waist he pulled the younger man closer. "I think I'd like a proper good morning from you."

Tony's hand cupped the side of Gibbs' cheek as his thumb brushed across Gibbs' lips. Then his lips whispered across Gibbs, lingering close as he spoke. "Good morning." Tony's lips crushed down on Gibbs as he feasted on the older man's lips desperately trying to convey all the emotion with in him.

Gibbs welcomed all the emotion, wrapping both arms around Tony and pulling the younger man as close as possible.

As Tony drew back, his eyes slowly opened and he gazed into steely blue.

"Much better." Gibbs grinned.

"I knew it wasn't a dream, but parts of it seemed like wishful thinking or some hallucination." Tony's hands slipped around Gibbs' neck. "And I didn't want to come down here all-"

"I love you Tony."

Tony beamed. "I love you too."

"Good, now that's settled we have something to discuss." Gibbs smirked at Tony. "Pay back."

"Really?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "And did you have something in mind?"

Gibbs nodded.

"And I assume when you said he dosed my coffee that you met Fornell?"

Another nod.

"You know they'll be expecting payback." Tony chuckled.

"Oh believe me they won't expected this." Gibb winked.

"Do tell?"

"Let me make a few calls and then I'll tell you everything."

##########

Abby made her way across the NCIS parking lot towards her car, she normally never worked on Saturday, but she had a backlog almost as tall as her platform boots. She had almost reached her car, when a black sedan with tinted windows pulled up behind her car. A woman stepped out.

"Abby Sciuto?"

"Yes."

The woman pulled a badge out and flipped it open towards Abby. "CIA, get in the car please."

Abby's eyes went wide. "Is everyone okay?" That was always her first thought whenever someone in a car, van or some other form of transportation showed up to whisk her away.

"Please just come with me and I'll explain when we get there." As she made the statement, a man emerged from the passenger side and opened the back passenger door.

Abby glanced at the plates on the car. Okay good sign, they were real. She walked towards the back door and was about to climb inside when she paused. "Just tell me everyone on my team is okay?"

The woman's stern face softened slightly. "Everyone is fine, I promise."

Abby gave the woman a soft heartfelt smile. "Thank you." And with that she climbed in the car.

The man closed the door and looked over at the woman.

"Oh Jethro owes us big time for this." She said shaking her head.

#######

About twenty minutes later, the car pulled up and stopped out front of a row of old army bunkers. There was another black sedan already parked out front. The two agents stepped out of the car and the man opened the back door for Abby.

"This way please." The female agent said leading Abby towards the steel door of the bunker. When they reached it, it slid open.

Abby glanced back at the woman who nodded for her to enter. Stepping inside, Abby's brow furrowed.

The woman walked in behind her seeing the other agent standing next to the man sitting at the table.

"Abby?" Fornell asked standing up from the table and looking back and forth between Abby and the female agent. "I thought this was a joined op between CIA and FBI."

The agent standing by the table made his way over and stood next to the female agent.

The woman put her hands behind her back. "This is now a joint op between FBI and NCIS, specifically you Agent Fornell and Miss Sciuto."

"What the hell is going on here?" Fornell asked sensing something was not right.

"Everything you need for the next few days has been provided for you. Food, water, a bed, facilities."

Fornell and Abby looked at each other. Then Fornell glared at the agents. "I wanna speak to your boss."

"Unfortunately, he's unavailable." The woman forced herself not to smile. "But Agent Gibbs, sends his regards and some information."

"Son of a bitch." Fornell barked.

"At some point today, the two of you were dosed with the same drugs you gave Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo."

Abby's eyes went wide. "WHAT?"

"This is your fault!" Fornell pointed and snapped at Abby. "I wanted nothing to do with this scheme of yours and now look!"

Abby started to pout.

Fornell's brow suddenly furrowed. "Wait a minute, why dose us and put us together, it's not like we-" His eyebrow went up as he stared at Abby, the younger woman's eyes suddenly drifting to the floor.

The two agents used the stunned silence to slip out of the bunker. As the door closed and the lock slid into place, Fornell and Abby both turned to look at the locked door.

Fornell glared back at Abby. "What did you give DiNotzo?" Evidently Abby had left out that part of her little plan.

"Um, just a little all natural form of Ecstasy."

Fornell ran his hands down his face. "We need to get the hell out of here."

"Do you have your gun?" Abby asked hopefully.

Fornell rolled his eyes. "We can't shoot our way out of an army bunker!"

"I know that!" Abby snapped back. "I just, I'm not thinking straight right now."

"Do you think-" Fornell paused. "Are you starting to feel the effects of the drug?"

"I don't know, maybe." Abby put her right palm against her forehead. "I do feel a little warm."

"Okay." Fornell ran his hand up and down Abby's upper arm. "Take a deep breath and concentrate. You're a forensic scientist I'm sure between the two of us we can figure a way of this."

Abby bit at her lower lip. "Why do you want to get out of here so badly?"

"What?" The question puzzled him.

"Are you scared?"

He drew his head back. "Scared, scared of what?"

"Me." Abby's eyebrow went up.

Fornell swallowed hard then whispered. "No."

Abby smirked. "Is that why you never made a move on me?" She took a step towards him and she saw his Adam's apple bob up and down again. "Scared of all the kinky fetishes I might have."

"What about you?" Fornell scowled. "Why did you never say anything to me?"

"I never thought you were interested, plus…" Abby paused. "Maybe I was worried about you not being able to accept those fetishes either."

Fornell closed the distance between them, his eyes locking onto Abby's. "Believe me fetishes had nothing to do with why I never made a move on you."

Abby's eyebrow arched. "Really?"

"Really."

"Then what?"

Fornell shook his head. "It's just-" He blew out a long breath. "You're like Gibbs daughter and it just didn't seem right. Plus," He chuckled. "I never thought he'd approve."

"Guess you were wrong on that one." Abby smiled. "He wouldn't do this to either of us unless he felt, there was something there between us, something he approved up." She shook her head. "He always gets payback but he would never do anything to hurt either of us."

"Yeah." Fornell felt the hand touch his then Abby interlock their fingers.

"Then maybe we should discuss this thing going on between us." Abby brought her body almost touching Fornell's.

Fornell felt his cock stir. "Oh you better talk fast."

Abby looked at him confused, then her eyes went wide and she glanced down Fornell's body seeing the large bulge in his pants. Her eyes skimmed back up Fornell to the dilated blue eyes. "Maybe we should save the talking for later."

#########

"Yeah, thanks again." Gibbs said into the phone. "I know I owe you and you'll collect. Okay." He clicked the phone closed and tossed it down onto the coffee table.

"Well?" Tony asked.

"They've been locked in the bunker now for about." Gibbs glanced at his watch. "Forty-five minutes."

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Tony seemed skeptical.

"It'll work." Gibbs turned and pull his leg up onto the couch looking at the younger man.

"Even though we didn't dose them with anything?"

Gibbs nodded. "Those two have wanted each other for a long time. Fornell was just afraid I didn't approve and Abby was afraid she was too freaky for him."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "So you obviously approve and then you must know that Fornell will not be in any way surprised by the freakiness that is Abby."

"I think Abby's in for a very big surprise."

"Wow." Tony shook his head. "Who knew Fornell was the kinky type."

Gibbs eyes scanned down Tony's still sheet covered form. "You planning on wearing that sheet all day."

"That depends."

"On?" Gibbs asked.

"What you plan to do with me today." Tony watched the way Gibbs' eyes narrowed, then the pupils dilated slightly. He let the sheet fall open revealing his chest.

"Do you even have to ask?" Gibbs fingertip traced a path down Tony's chest stopping at his belly button.

"I wasn't sure if you were up for it." Tony smirked. "I mean the Viagra's out of your system."

Gibbs' eyebrow shot up. "Are you questioning my ability to perform without drugs?"

Tony shrugged. "I thought maybe you were tired, wore out." Tony's eyes went wide as he was tossed down onto the couch, Gibbs hovering over him. A knee worked its way between his legs and pressed against his balls.

Gibbs stared down into green eyes. "My stamina is amazing with or without Viagra, so I suggest you prepare yourself for another long night." Gibbs felt the body under him trembled. "Of course if you need to rest, I'll understand."

Tony shook his head as he pushed the sheet completely off his body exposing his already hard cock.

"We have till tomorrow at five." Gibbs whispered as he kissed Tony's neck.

"Why tomorrow at five?"

"That's when we have to let Abby and Fornell out of the Bunker."


End file.
